


the twenty-first letter of the alphabet.

by ThePirateHawk



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePirateHawk/pseuds/ThePirateHawk
Summary: shuhua and soojin are dorm mates in college. shuhua has been studying for an important exam, but on one of the review days for it she gets extremely sick with some kind of bug. who else could be the best room mate in the history of room mates and take care of other besides miss seo soojin?





	the twenty-first letter of the alphabet.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i’m sort of a new neverland so i really hope the characterization isn’t too off!

 the noise in the small bistro business down the street from the university was a bit overwhelming. several tables of people were finding it pleasant to all have their own separate conversations at the same time, seemingly at yeh shuhua’s expense. she nudged at her rice and meat dish with her chopsticks, a look of almost disinterest on his face. she bit on the flesh of her bottom lip for a moment, blinking as she expressionlessly stared down at her food. it was half-eaten, and at this point she was just toying with it using her utensils rather than doing much else.

shuhua liked to think of herself as somewhat good with people— she had, when she was younger anyway, wanted to be an actor. now, however, she instead took a route within the fine arts career choices going in a slightly different direction: being a musical artist. it was a dream some people had deemed irrational, but as long as she kept up with all of her work and maintained the same burning dedication she had mustered up all along, she was sure she would make it somehow.

”are you ready for your check, or are you still eating, dear?” the middle-aged woman working as a waitress asked. shuhua almost couldn’t help but wonder if her dream had been to be a waitress or if she had wished to be something more. there was nothing wrong with waiting tables, though, she mused as she nodded her head politely and watched the woman stick her receipt down on the table. shuhua rummaged through her bag for a moment, pulling out the appropriate amount of won and setting it down on the receipt. the woman hummed and picked it up.

shuhua didn’t miss the way the woman smiled at her graciously from the corner of her eye as she gathered her items and readied herself to leave the bistro. she had tipped more than most customers did— even though the majority of customers were college students, some with little money, the waiters always managed to make okay tips. they were all millennials though, so what could you expect when you gave good service to a millennial with a good heart?

a tip, that’s what.

shuhua reached up to run her fingers through her dark, slightly wavy hair. she was rather indecisive at times with how she wanted to style her hair; she could never decide if she wanted that easy-going beach wave or anime girl straight hair. she waved a little at the waitress before she embarked on her short walk back to the dormitory building.

the streets were not too crowded, instead only occasionally filled with groups of two or so people chatting while walking to their destinations. every now and then there would be a person walking solo with only their backpack or earbuds or both to keep them company. this was, in fact, a common sight. it was just how the community around her college worked. most people had places to be (classes or internships or jobs), but when they didn’t, you could sometimes find them wandering the sidewalk or getting a bite to eat. it was cozy, almost. key word: almost. shuhua didn’t exactly put herself out there enough to know too many people, so it was more so her watching from the outside. it was a product of her being self conscious about her korean skills and if someone would notice she was a foreigner. some days, she wondered if she made the right decision leaving home to pursue her dreams at this college.

it was completely too late to turn back now because she had already set her mind to being a performer, regardless of what others may have had planned for her.

the buzzing of shuhua’s phone the back pocket of her shorts had her instinctively reaching back to draw it out and check who was causing it. she smiled a little on impulse when her roommate’s contact name and icon was flashing on the screen above two buttons: accept or decline. her finger easily tapped the green button of the two, bringing her phone up to her ear with a warm expression now lighting up her face.

”hey unnie!” shuhua couldn’t shield the soft enthusiasm that was evident in her voice when she greeted the older girl on the phone.

”shuhua,” the other girl hummed from across the phone line. “how are things? have you eaten yet today?” stereotypical questions that were met with not-so-stereotypical responses from shuhua’s subconscious.

”things are going okay. I just finished eating at the bistro a block or two away from the dorms. what about you?” shuhua asked, busying herself with adjusting the worrisome strap of her purse that had gotten a little twisted.

the two had a bit of a conversation, just harmless chit-chat back and forth. turns out, soojin had called to ask if shuhua happened to know where she had last put the television remote. you see, their dorm/apartment of sorts had a medium sized television in the main living space. it was a small living space, but it was just right for the two of them. not too little, not too much. it was amusing to shuhua that soojin would call her instead of text her over something as small and as trivial as that. though, sometimes soojin took her cooking shows rather seriously. 

“you could have texted me and asked,” shuhua pointed out, turning a corner and gradually getting closer to the dorm. “I could have texted you that it was in my room somewhere. I know you know I don’t like people going in there without my knowledge so I appreciate that you asked if you could go in to find it.” She added.

”yeah, I could have texted you. but where would the fun of hearing your voice come into that, though?” soojin most certainly had to be toying with her. soojin could be shy at times, and this was a little bold of her. but it was all harmless teasing, right? shuhua rolled her eyes a little but with a wide smile on her face. she was a bit glad soojin couldn’t see her or else her dusted rose complexion would give her away. 

give what away, you might ask?

shuhua had been harboring one of the worst crushes she had ever had in her entire time, and it was a crush on her very own roommate- the one and only seo soojin. if someone asked shuhua when the crush first started, she probably would not be able to answer that question. it was so blinding; one day she was fine and the next she was caught off guard by every little cute or even vaguely flirty thing that soojin ever did. it wasn’t fair, according to shuhua. why couldn’t she just get through her college life without having a crush on her probably straight roommate, of all people? taking the possibly straight part out of the equation for a moment, it wasn’t like shuhua could escape her even if she wasn’t straight but still didn’t like her back; it was her roommate, the person she had to interact with on a daily basis! there was no getting around talking to soojin, no matter if she had to face the humiliation and sadness of being rejected. 

that was why shuhua didn’t want to set herself up for failure. however, at the same time, part of shuhua’s personality was that she didn’t like to hold back in her life when it came to certain things. she could have stayed in taiwan and not pursued her dreams in south korea. yet here she was, mostly because she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life regretting not doing what she truly believed she wanted to do.

why couldn't that be the case with her affection for soojin?

she didn’t know why it couldn’t be that simple with soojin. when it came to soojin, some things were indeed simple— like the insufferable fact she was one hundred percent sure she was in love with her older friend. however, other things were more complicated— like the almost insufferable fact that shuhua had no idea how to approach the topic of being a lesbian to soojin, much less how to approach the topic of feelings. shuhua didn’t want to think about all of that right now, however emotionally urgent it may be. she just wanted to relax in the sound of soojin’s happy voice when she finally located the remote, letting out a small victory noise. shuhua huffed slightly, smiling as the two of them started saying their brisk goodbyes.

”I love you.”

”I love you, too!” 

just like that, the girl that had shuhua’s feelings in an entire mess was gone again, probably to binge american cooking shows with korean subtitles because she had already devoured all the korean ones. shuhua was already close to home, though, so it was not like the two would be apart for very long.

to be honest, they never were.

she briskly stepped up the staircase, slipping her phone into her purse instead of her pocket. when she reached the familiar door, shuhua rummaged around for her keys. she pulled them out of her purse eventually, where they had been buried beneath her stash of goods within. she pushed open the door after twisting the cool metal in the slot, stepping inside and making sure to lock the door behind her. one could never be too safe.

shuhua announced her arrival with a brief and quiet greeting to soojin, who was lounging on the couch when she had come in. the only girl gave a wave before she motioned for shuhua to come sit beside her so that she could watch some chef yell at competitors with her. as tempting as the offer was, shuhua knew she had a rather important test to study for in one of her classes. she politely declined the appealing option; she could have plenty of time for reality television with soojin later. she was glad soojin had the time to relax and watch tv, though; the older girl had at times been so busy all she wouoe do was eat, sleep, work, and then repeat. and of course, studying came in somewhere between.

”studying again?” soojin asked, a slightly disappointed look on her face but she understood why shuhua wasn’t going to hang out with her for the time being. the younger girl’s nod confirmed her vocal suspicions. “maybe next time!” she smiled before she went back to watching just as the commercial break ended and the show began again.

shuhua retreated back to her room after hesitating for a moment. she was so tempted to put off her studying, just for an hour or so to spend time with soojin, but she knew her priorities should be better than that. school should come before hanging out with one’s crush, right? she supposed that’s how it was supposed to work. she stopped just in front of her door, her fingers wrapping around the cold brass of the doorknob.

”actually, soojin unnie,” shuhua called out from the short distance from her room to the living space. she heard the elder hum in acknowledgement. “I don’t think an episode or two will hurt, as long as I don’t put off studying forever. besides, I have a day in class tomorrow that is going to be exclusively for review. really rare that this professor does that, so I think he’s losing faith in us as a class.” she chuckled before she sat down on the couch next to an engrossed soojin. she smiled, sitting a little closer to her than she had originally intended. soojin didn’t seem to mind at all, though, even going as far as to scoot closer, their legs smooshed together a bit. 

shuhua didn’t miss the smile on soojin’s face. it stayed there, as far as shuhua knew, for as long as her head remained nestled against the warmth of her shoulder, a perch her head had eventually taken around the middle of the first episode they watched together. it was perfect like this: just sitting and watching rather melodramatic cooking contestants see others at competition even if their so-called opponent is completely oblivious to the rivalry. the show got a couple of half-laughs from the two of them.

shuhua couldn’t even recall what episode they were on at this point; at the people gradually started getting pecked off of the show, she could feel her eyes getting a little heavier. even though it had been semi-late afternoon, just past lunchtime, when she had first gotten home, time had flown between the two lounging. occasionally, if they got bored of what was going on, they would talk to each other and at one point even idled on their phone for a second. regardless of what they were both doing, being in each other’s company was simply enough. and yes, eventually shuhua remembered that she should really be studying right now.

but that? that could wait a little longer, even if that’s what she said a couple hours ago. 

shuhua snuggled against the familiar curve of soojin’s side, deciding she was just going to rest her eyes. she could vaguely hear soojin asking her if she wanted to take a nap while soojin fixed dinner. shuhua was fine, about to mumble a response when suddenly, one of the worst physical sensations she had ever felt struck her in his gut. her stomach felt like it was shifting to a different plane of existence. she opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. she felt queasy, but there was also an ache to it. she was a little pissed off that her opportunity to nap was sliced into little pieces by this odd feeling. she could hear soojin asking her if everything is alright, and she visually registered the color disappearing from the television screen she was blankly staring ahead at when soojin appeared to cut it off. 

“yeah. yeah, I’m fine. I think I’m going to go to bed early tonight.” shuhua blinked, rubbing her face for a moment.

”are you sure? what about dinner? I could make you some jook for dinner tonight. I know you may not feel like eating, but it could help later on.” soojin seemed to slip into such a caring role so easily. shuhua really loved that about her; it was a show of soojin’s true colors. she was a kindred spirit.

regardless, she shook her head and attempted to excuse herself to her room again. “no, no, I’m okay. promise.” she smiled reassuringly before she stood up off the couch. true was, she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to soojin and just nap the sickness away if she could. however, she didn’t want to give what she got, if she was even sick and it wasn’t her period, to soojin. god, she really hoped it wasn’t her period. she hated when it came around important test dates, making everything so much more stressful than it truly needs to be. 

“if you say so.” soojin said, but her eyes betrayed that she still seemed concerned. she glanced at the time on her phone before she glanced back at shuhua, who had looked at her for a moment before she had disappeared in the confines of her bedroom.

one of shuhua’s favorite places most certainly had to be her bedroom. she could do practically anything in there: study, eat sometimes even though she knows she probably shouldn’t, sleep, relax, etc. she wasn’t feeling like doing any of the above besides sleep at the moment, though, so she hid away beneath her comforter the best she could.

 

morning came too soon. was it even morning? shuhua couldn’t really tell. it still looked dark outside her window. she groggily blinked before the feeling that had woken her up struck her again, this time more vicious. she stumbled to her feet, scrambling to the bathroom she shared with soojin. it was between their two bedrooms. she threw herself at the toilet, hunching over it and wincing as she dry-heaved for a moment.

for god’s sake, what was wrong with her?

if she hadn’t been busy preparing to throw her entire digestive system up, shuhua would have been a little worried about the sounds of her loud retching waking soojin up. she couldn’t imagine how gross it probably was to hear somebody throw up when you’re trying to sleep. however, she knew how soojin thinks, at least a little. she would be grossed out but also concerned. the last thing shuhua wanted to do, as proven earlier, was get soojin sick, too. then they would both be in a world of trouble.

shuhua sat there, shakily gripping onto the toilet as she blankly stared ahead of her yet again. her throat felt like it was burning from acid reflux, and she couldn’t stand the smell of her sickness in front of her. she was kind of glad she had turned down her unnie’s offer to make her jook because she would hate to see that in what she just reversed back up. besides, she liked to eat soojin’s food when she could properly appreciate it, and tonight— or was it last night? she had lost track of time?—was definitely not a night she had the ability to properly appreciate her masterful cooking. okay, maybe she was exaggerating a little about her cooking skills, but shuhua would probably eat anything soojin put in front of her with a smile if the girl said she had tried hard to make it.

”shuhua? are you okay?” 

shit. the nineteen year old college student winced at the sound of soojin’s voice. light sleeper, much?

”yeah! just.. a little sick.” shuhua lied, but she wasn’t sure how much she had heard or how long she had been awake.

”a little?” soojin didn’t seem to be buying it. cool.

shuhua almost laughed in spite of herself and her predicament. she was really having a conversation with her unnie through a shitty dorm bathroom door at who-knows-what-time-it-is o’clock. she sat back on her feet, using a few seconds as time for her to recover. she got to her feet, her legs shaking a little. she flushed the toilet, not even wanting to look or else she would retch again and she knew it. she brushed her a lock of her bedhead hair behind her ear, and she was grateful she hadn’t made a total mess of herself.

”here.”

shuhua was caught way off guard by the sudden hand on her shoulder, going as far as to flinch and stumble a little. her equilibrium seemed to be suffering at the hands of the stomach bug that appeared to have quite a good grip on her body. she blanked completely, in confusion, for a moment before she realized soojin was trying to offer her a glass of water. she gratefully accepted it, offering half of a closed mouth smile. it was more just a lift of the corner of her lips than anything else.

”thanks.” 

soojin shrugged as if it was nothing. to shuhua, though, it meant something to her that soojin would go out of her way to not only check on shuhua verbally, but also bring her a glass of water and check on her in person rather than through a door.

“and don’t worry about getting me sick.” it was like she could read minds. shuhua wondered what she would think if she could read the thoughts through her mind whenever she and soojin did anything together that could even slightly be considered more than friendly.

would soojin still be so friendly?

shuhua felt emotionally raw for a moment, and if she didn’t know any better, she would think soojin was looking at her with something more than friendly concern in her eyes. but shuhua knew better. or at least, she thought she did. that didn’t mean she couldn’t hope, though. she stepped forward, as if she was going to say something. the glass of water shook in her grasp, and she felt weaker physically than she had in a long time. she could already imagine the dark circles under her eyes from the previous many nights spent up studying and then this night spent up from a sickness. she lost her balance, setting her glass down on the bathroom counter hard before her knees went in on her and she fell forward.

as she had hoped for the sake of her not breaking something, she didn’t hit the ground. it took a few seconds for it to register that she was slumped over in soojin's arms right now, and she had caused the older girl to step back hard enough to ram her own back against the wall with the force of her catching shuhua. the younger of the two looked up into the tired but worried eyes of the other, and for a moment they stayed like that.

for only a moment, of course.

”’m sorry, unnie,” shuhua said tiredly, as if her fatigue had decided to make a nasty comeback. it had never truly left, though.

”sit,” soojin mumbled, slowly guiding shuhua to sit down with her on the bathroom floor, soojin’s back against the shitty wallpaper as she let shuhua rest against her shoulder with her front towards the older girl. she could tell shuhua didn’t have the strength to really want to walk elsewhere.

“I don’t think you should go to class tomorrow, shuhua.” soojin said, reaching up and slowly winding her fingers through shuhua’s tangled hair. she was worried for her. “you’re my best friend, and I just don’t think you should go if you still feel this bad in the morning.”

yeah, best friend.

shuhua had come to almost hate that phrase because of soojin alone. 

“you know I can’t. I have that review for the test that is in a few days.” shuhua sighed in slight frustration. she hadn’t missed a single class this entire semester, and she wasn’t about to start now. even if soojin tried her best to convince her, she was going to stay steadfast in her determination to have perfect attendance— she didn’t know what kind of vital material she was going to miss if she skipped a day of class. sure, she had a few friends— two— in the class that could try to catch her up, but it was still an iffy idea.

the two sat there for what seemed like forever until shuhua felt her consciousness begin to shift away from her, and she pulled away from the warmth of soojin’s arms. she tried to pull herself up, but she couldn’t do it alone. she felt so.. drained? whatever this sickness was, she wanted it gone as soon as humanly possible before she was going to eradicate all viruses and bacteria in her search for it. she felt hands on her sides guiding her to her feet. that was much welcomed. she muttered a ‘thank you,’ and the next thing shuhua knew, she was tucked into the comfort of her own bed. 

she wasn’t sure if she actually felt lips against her head or if she was imagining that.

 

the light coming into shuhua’s bedroom was too bright for her eyes. she lifted her eyelids gradually, trying to adjust her vision to the brightness. she had spotted memory of the night before, except for one thing she remember feeling, whether it was real or not: a forehead kiss of some kind. she would deal with that later, though. right now, she was still tired and considering getting more sleep. she suddenly was hit with the memory that she had that class today, and she groaned quietly. she still felt like utter shit, like something had crawled into her stomach and died, trying to take her with it. she doubted it was anything bigger than some little bug that might be going around, but that didn’t make it any less annoying or painful.

shuhua swung her legs slowly over the side of the bed, the pads of her feet meeting the soft surface of the carpet flooring in her room. she rubbed her eyes, and she felt so.. gross. she definitely needed to take a shower and most certainly brush her teeth. she got to her feet, and she still felt weak but not quite at weak. perhaps it was something that she had eaten at the bistro yesterday that had had her stomach in a knot? she stumbled out of her bedroom, emerging to the sight of soojin busying herself with making some kind of porridge for breakfast. shuhua could cook, and sometimes she preferred to. but there was something about how happy soojin looked when cooking that made shuhua just want to let her take the floor instead. didn’t stop her from making a fancy dinner on soojin’s birthday though— or, well, trying to make a fancy dinner. it was.. okay? definitely not the best meal shuhua had ever made. 

“are you feeling any better?” soojin asked, removing her attention from the stove to instead smile a little at shuhua. “I thought this might make you feel better once you think you can eat it. the good thing is that you can just nuke it later if you want to, it doesn’t have to be eaten right this second.” she hummed before she suddenly seemed to remember something. “oh! I took a quick bike ride to get you some stomach medicine.” soojin turned away from the porridge completely to instead rummage through a plastic pharmacy bag on the other counter, finding what she was looking for and tossing it to shuhua, who caught it clumsily. 

“not really. I mean, I’m not _as_ tired as I had felt but I’m still tired.” shuhua admitted, shrugging a little before she reached up with both hands and haphazardly received the medicine. she smiled. “thank you, unnie.” she said before she walked into the kitchen, contemplating approaching the older college student.

”don’t mention it.” soojin beamed before she returned to her task at hand, but shuhua could tell she was being occasionally watched out of the corner of the other girl’s peripheral vision. “and I hope you feel better. have you decide about your class, yet?” she looked up again, this time making stubborn eye contact with shuhua.

”I mean.. do I feel like going? no. but do I ever really feel like going to be honest with you? also no.” shuhua chuckled slightly before she shrugged a little, falling quiet.

”I mean, you can go if you want to, I just am worried about your health. what if you collapse in class like you almost did in the bathroom last night?” 

ah, last night. none of the memories seemed fun. 

“yeah. last night was probably the sickness at its strongest or something. I’m sure it’s only uphill from here.” soojin didn’t seem to be buying any of it. shuhua didn’t blame her.

”would it make you happy if I stayed home from this one class, just this single time?” shuhua asked, looking at soojin for the answer even though she already knew what it was. she smiled a little when soojin nodded, and shuhua sighed once defeat. “you win this round, unnie, but just this once!” shuhua announced with a half-awake tone. at least this meant she could go back to sleep after she ate.

the silence that had fallen between them after soojin had been happy about shuhua skipping class for the day was a comfortable one, yet shuhua found herself missing the voice of the girl standing right in front of her. she swallowed for a moment before she decided that she didn’t want to live the rest of her life with regret. the feeling that had graced her forehead— that had to be real, right? and sure, friends kiss each other on the forehead, but still. shuhua needed answers, even if she was afraid she wouldn’t like the ones she might get.

”something’s on your mind.” soojin commented, catching shuhua a little off guard. she nodded, but shuhua didn’t elaborate on what exactly was going through her mind. it was like she was too nervous to say it.

apparently, she wasn’t nervous enough. “did you kiss my forehead last night?”

silence.

soojin seemed to regret prying. “of course not.” she lied, but soojin was a rather bad liar. she tilted her head a little. “why would you think I did?” soojin seemed to be stirring the porridge with more passion now, as if she was refusing to acknowledge what she had done. these actions only reassured shuhua of the truth.

”you did. I felt it.” shuhua insisted, and she was surprised that she was really arguing this point with soojin. she could just let it go and continue living in her bubble of oblivious friendship with soojin, or she could get her feelings together and ask soojin what it really was between them. shuhua’s fear of living with regret seemed to be winning over her anxiety about the answer she may receive from soojin. “why?”

soojin seemed flustered, cutting the stove off as she looked back at shuhua with a soft look in her eyes, almost as if she had been defeated. “because,” she shrugged, looking as if she wished she could avoid this entire conversation. “it was just a.. in the heat of the moment thing. a comforting technique, ya?” she ran a hand through her hair before she poured some of the jook into a bowl for shuhua, pushing it towards her on the little table the two ate at. shuhua seemed to hesitate before she sat down at said table and began poking at the porridge with the spoon soojin had soon handed her after serving the food.

”a comforting technique?” shuhua sounded skeptical. skeptical wasn’t exactly how she was feeling on the inside, though. that was more so the likes of disappointed. “so nothing more? just for comfort?”

”just for comfort.” soojin agreed. “best friends should be able to kiss each other on the face without it having to have ulterior motives. you used to argue that point with me, right?”

“yeah.” shuhua nodded before she sighed a little. she was about to make the jump. whether she would land on the rocky beach below or the welcoming water below, it all depended on soojin’s answer. 

“is that.. all?” shuhua began. soojin looked at her with a confused expression before she continued, clarifying. “is that all we’ll ever be? best friends? roomies?” shuhua gripped her spoon with a little more force now. the butterflies that had floated in his stomach were about to morph into angry wasps, making her feel worse and worse about the situation. she could be told no and not be mad, but she was afraid of how the no would be said— would she have to face a rude rejection or a gentle let down? obviously, she would prefer the latter. soojin didn’t have to like her back— though it would be nice if she did— and she would be okay with nothing happening or changing between them.

there was yet another silence that followed shuhua’s words, yet this one was nowhere near as comforting as the first one. “what...” soojin began, facing shuhua before sitting down beside her in a chair at the table. “what would you want us to be?”

shuhua wondered if it was the wasps in her stomach making her feel queasy or if it was the sickness plaguing her once again. regardless, she felt almost ill from how nervous she was. a fear of not living her life to the fullest pushed her forward, pulling the words from her heart and throwing them out in front of soojin. 

“more. like, not just friends. I know you have only ever dated guys before, but I never knew if you liked girls. and I just.. would you give us a shot? me and you? as.. girlfriends, not just roommates or best friends?” shuhua almost stumbled over her words. ”soojin unnie, from the moment we met I knew something was different about you. you made me laugh all of the time and you made me smile the moment we had met. not a fake, forced smile. the real kind! and maybe I’m stupid for thinking this, but if that’s true then I’m stupid for you.”

there was no uncomfortable silence this time, only a reassuring hand reaching out and wrapping her fingers around shuhua’s hand. “shuhua.. are you out of your mind?” soojin laughed, but it wasn’t a mean one. “I have been pining after you for the longest time now and you think that I might not like you?” soojin, despite her shyness, leaned forward and pressed her lips against the center of shuhua’s forehead for the second time in the last twenty-four hours.

”so... girlfriends then?” shuhua grinned. she didn’t feel as queasy anymore, yet there was still a ghost of an upset stomach lingering.

”yes. girlfriends.” soojin leaned forward as if she was going to kiss shuhua, and the girl ducked away.

”no! I’m sick! you’ll get sick, too.” shuhua whined.

”and what about it? I have waited forever to kiss you and I am not going to be stopped by some bug!”

 

(and over the next few days, it all started over again with shuhua making jook for soojin, who was now miserably sick.)


End file.
